No Time Like the Present
by Bethakinz
Summary: Sequel of "To The Future" Morguase of the future comes to the Artthur's time and takes over Camelot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _I'm baaaaack!_ This is the **OFFICIAL **sequel of "To The Future"! Hope you like!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arthur P.O.V.<em>**

I woke up this morning after a not so good sleep. I had already been back for a week and the things I had seen were still giving nightmares. I out of bed and got dressed, mostly things had been normal. Merlin was still a bad manservant and couldn't get here on time. Uther was still magic crazy and Guinevere was still...well, Gwen-like. I walked to the war concil about setting Camelot's defenses on the day they were going to invade, concidering I warned them 5 years ahead of time, I think they will very well prepared. I had saved the future of Camelot, why wasn't my mind at ease? I exited my room and walked down the hall to Gaius's...office...workshop? Well, Gaius's place to wake up Merlin.I entered the room to see something I did not need to see.

They froze where they were and Gwen's face turned bright red. "Arthur, I can explain."

**_Merlin_ P.O.V.**

I new I should hurry up, Arthur would be awake soon.

"Merlin," Gwen moaned "You got it all over me."

"Sorry, it kinda has a mind of it's own."

She laughed "Let's hurry up with this thing. What is this potion supposed to do anyway?"

"Some sleeping thing, Arthur wouldn't shut up about it all day yesterday."

"Why do the ingredients keep squirming?"

"...it's fresh."

"Please don't tell me this is the average sleeping draught."

"Fine..."

"Is it?"

"You just told me not to tell you!"

"EW! I used that once!"

"Stop being so grossed out, it worked didn't it? Throw that last jar in here."

She opened the jar and dumped the contents into the cauldron. "How long now?" she asked

"Probably a few-" The contents of the cauldron caught fire, Gwen screamed. My eye brows furrowed. "-...hours." The cauldron exploded and I flew back, Gwen landed in my lap facing me. I think you unterstand the awkwardness of the situation.

"Gwen, I don't mean to be rude but,... could you get off?"

"Merlin, I'm stuck."

This was possibly the worst time Arthur could have walked in, so of course, he entered at that exact moment.

"Arthur, I can explain." All the words started flowing out of my mouth " and !"

Ther was a moment of silence then Arthur started laughing

"Merlin, only you could do this." He tried with great effort to pull Gwen off.

"ARTHUR STOP!" I yelled

"Why? Can't get a girl any other way?"

"NO! My pants are ripping! Plus, I am pretty sure everyone in this room knows you staked your claim of Gwen long ago."

"Merlin, if you aren't nice, when you pants do rip off, I am throwing you outside." Started pulling Gwen off again.

"Arthur, these are my only pants. Not all of us are rich prats like you."

"Merlin, if you are good, I will buy you _two_ pairs of pants. But, only if your pants rip."

"..._two!_ PULL HARDER! I will get new pants today!"

Eventually, we did pull Gwen off, along with my pants... a little mortifying to have Gwen see me without pants on but, TWO NEW TROUSERS!

* * *(later)

"Merlin, I didn't know what kind to get you so I got one of each." I total there were five.

"I have never owned these many in my life! Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me"

He pked up an empty vial and threw it at me "No!"

"Forget Gwen! She isn't half as good looking as me anyway!"

"Merlin, this is why people think we are gay!"

"Stop denying your attraction to me!"

"Merlin! I will chain you up in the dungeon!"

"I didn't know you liked it that way. Kinda kinky! How _scandalous!_"

"Merlin!"

"Okay, I'm done! By the way, the vial you threw reminded me of the potion I was making. I told Gwen it was for sleeping and with some of the stuff in it she may never take a sleeping draft again. There was this weird living liquid stuff and-"

"Merlin, the point?"

"The potion is supposed to show us the future. It can help track our progress to see the changes we've made."

"Wow, for once, you have a good idea."

"Of course. Now about that dungeon..."

* * *

><p>I was very tired when I wrote this so it might be a little...weird<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! It's winterbreak! That means time to write! WOOP WOOP! I have hit a few bumps in this part of the story but I believe it will be bereable...ENJOY! BTW, I think this story will be more Merlin POV because Arthur got the last story to himself...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merlin POV<strong>_

Arthur peered over the edge of the large cauldron of liquid, "So, how is this supposed to work?"

"Well, first of all, you take your face away from the water because it will probably catch fire." Arthur took a huge jump back and I sniggered.

"That was a joke wasn't it?"

"Nope, I just thought of what would have happened if you didn't step back."

"Real nice..."

"I could have let you get your face blown off." he smiled

"_Anyway,_ what else do you do?" he asked

"I cast the spell, fire shoots out with the images of the future."

"That's it?"

"Harder than it sounds."

"Being a warlock sounds really easy..."

"I will trade you places, any day." I walked toward the cauldron and placed my hands over the clear liquid. I closed my eyes and repeated the spell in my head.

"Do you even need to say anything?" Arthur interrupted. I opened my eyes and they flashed gold. I spoke but the words were not my own. My voice sounded deep and monsterous, it was the magic taking over.

"Arthur, if you break my concentration one more time you will regret waking up this morning."

"Over dramatic much? I-" I looked at him and he silenced instantly. I turned back and focused on the magic flowing through me, pushing me toward the edge. I felt the last portions of it leave my system. I opened my eyes, they were there normal color. The water looked the same, I sighed.

Arthur looked mortified "What was _that?_"

"Yeah, magic can be a bitch sometimes..."

"Merlin, I want you to know... you are way more intense than I expected."

"Everyday I have to fight the power that threatens to consume me and yet...you call me, intense?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Depends, intense in a good way?"

He shrugged "Sure."

"Then no, I am not bothered." he rolled his eyes. I looked over to the cauldron that started bubbling and changing from clear to red to bright white.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows "I don't see any flames-" he was cut off by a large pop and flames spurting out of the new formed potion.

"You were saying?" I waved my hand to get a clearer picture. The flames started to form figures, a table, chairs, swords, sheilds, and eventually people. Morguase's faces took form from the inferno, we didn't change the future... Well we did, just not for the better. It almost the same except, Morgana was nowhere to be seen. But, there was something more important that I noticed.

"Great," Arthur started "Nothing! Nothing changed!"

"Arthur?"

"I mean what do we have to do?"

"Arthur! We have something else to worry about right now?"

"What?"

"Morguase can see me..."

"What?" He looked into the fire and his eyes widened. Morguase was staring me in the face... smirking. Never a good sign. The people around her started to show more clearly, they were soliders.

"She knew we were going to check up on her."

"So? It's just an image...right?"

I gave a nervous chuckle "Not so much... It can also be a two-way thing."

"She can see us? What is the big problem?"

"For example, if I wanted more than just a picture, I could step into the flames and be-"

"Taken to the future..." he finished my sentence for me, his face was an expression of horror. "and, because it is two ways-"

"She can come here!" We stared for a moment into the flames watching her laugh, an arrow can through the passage,we started scrambling.

"Did you think this was possible?" Arthur yelled

"No! She had to have known for a long time to have the potion ready the exact second as mine!" I ran to the cabinet and Arthur dived behind the counter.

"How do we stop this thing?"

"We have to close the portal!" I reached in the cabinet and pulled out ingredients.

"Don't you have any weapons in this place?"

"Sorry, I am not a well stocked as the _armory!_"

All the noise stopped except for the clicking of foot steps on the floor. "Sorry boys, but, I think your efforts are a little wasted."

I looked at Morguase standing in the middle of the room. _"Bullocks"_

* * *

><p>Do you like my "I think I'm British" lingo? Did I use bullocks correctly?<p>

So, I am listening to "Forces of the Unseen" by Cloud Cult, good song. Listen to it, it fits alot of the Merlin and Morgana moments...if you like that sorta thing.

_Remember,_ the more you review the faster I publish!

R&R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys! AMAZING NEWS FOR AMERICANS! (not for the British or the Austrailian or etc) Merlin Season 4 is coming out in January! I _think_ January 16...ish. _Anyway,_ be excited! I know I am! Enjoy the chappie.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Arthur POV<span>_ **

Morguase was standing in the middle of the room, she seemed to take a deep interest in the way it looked.

"Interesting, I think this is the room we use to torture people." she delivered a short chuckle. Merlin face was full of an obvious rage. He flicked his wrist toward her and she flew toward the wall. Morgause hit the wall with a deafening smack and fell to the ground, she arose and her face looked livid. "_Emrys,_ I hope you don't treat all your guests that way!"

His voice was humorless "Only the uninvited ones."

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I brought a few friends." soliders started to come through the portal

"Merlin?" I was starting to panic "What should we do?"

"I think running would be a fantastic idea."

"I concur." Merlin and I simultaneously ran for the door. Once we were out in the hall we decided to seperate. Merlin would sound the alarm and I would prepare the knights. I ran down the hall to the throne room where my father was discussing a new strategy with them. I burst through the doo in the same moment that the alarm went off.

Uther gave me a hard look "What is happening?" he yelled

"Morguase is here!"

"How?"

"Um, I don't know." I couldn't really tell him the truth now, could I? Merlin would be executed faster than I could say _warlock_.

"It doesn't matter. You," he directed the order toward a servant "gather the rest of the troops!"

My mind went into military mode "Knights, follow me." We left the room and entered the hall where chaos was already beginning to surrond us. Different spells were cast to prevent people from leaving and the slaughter had begun. Spells were sucking servants beneath the earth and into the walls, Morgause's soliders wer taking there swords and killing people left and right. The knights had already gone into the battle except for Lancelot who had stayed by my side. I saw Guinevere in the distance running toward us, she was sucked down by the floor. It was like quick sand, we hurried to her.

"Gwen!" Lancelot yelled and reached for her, I did the same. Her face showed a look a fear and panic, we pulled with all our strength but we were being pulled down with her. Merlin ran through the hall. "Merlin!" Lancelot yelled "Help!" Gwen's head was just pulled under and we barely had rip on her hands. Merlin cast a spell and the floor stopped sucking her down. He reached into the pit and helped us pull her out. I had Gwen in my arms and she was coughing up dirt and soil.

Lancelot began to stutter "Um... th-that whole Mer-merlin thing...um,funny...right?"

I tried to think of an excuse "Um, yeah...weird, huh?"

Merlin rolled his eyes "You both already know about my magic."

"Oh, thank goodness." Lancelot smiled "I knew he had to have known for a while. No one is that stupid."

"Lancelot," I started "I just learned recently..."

"Oh, well, you are as stupid as I thought. Sorry."

"I wll be insulted later. We have more important things to worry about. We need to stop the spell keeping people trapped in here, Merlin?"

"I will see what I can do." I his voice was tired and he was gasping for his breath. Merlin looked pale and his stance was starting to waver, he hit the ground and showed no sign of the ability to stand again.

_**Merlin POV**_  
>(earlier)<p>

I ran down the hall in the opposite direction as Arthur, I ran faster than I thought possible. I ran up the stairs to the tower to sound the alarm, Morguase was already there.

"Trying to warn people of my arival? Let me help you." She smiled and rang the bell. The chimes began to echo throughout the small room.

"Why?"

"To cause chaos, I have a surprise for everyine who runs into the halls. My army will be there to begin slaughtering them like pigs. You, on the other hand, have the honor of me killing you _personally_."

"I appreciate the offer but, I think I will pass." I turned toward the door and it was gone. She took a shot at me, flames brushed the side of my face. I dived out of the way and threw an explosive spell at her, I hit her but the damage was minimal. She took large chunks out of the wall and started to throw them at me. I created a sheild but the magic was draining the energy from my body _fast_. The shield failed me at the last moment, the rubble of the last rock had shattered before hitting me. Painful, not deadly. Morguase was going to deliver the final blow, in a final attempt to save myself I sucked her through the floor. I lost all energy so it only went up to her knees before it stopped.

"Thanks for the idea Emrys!" she snapped her fingers and disappeared, the door reappeared. I used all my strength to stand and reach the door. I exited into the hallway, I hobbled over to the stairs before I had to stop. Gwen saw me and came over as fast as she could.

"Merlin! What happened?"

"I can-can't... explain...No time... tell, tell Arthur..." I was fighting for air

"Tell him what?"

"People... gon-gonna get... sucked through... the floor!"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"GO!" she took off down the corridor to find Arthur. I slowly followed her, screams of terror filled the whole castle, the sound was non-stop. I hadn't gotten very far before I saw a little girl get dragged under, I hurried to her and took both of her hands to pull her out. I couldn't pull her out with mere force, I used magic to stop the suction and pulled with all my might. I finally got her out, she was only about 12.

"Thank you!" she yelled and kissed me on the head

"No problem. Are you alright?"

"Yes, are you?"

I chuckled "Have you seen Arthur?"

"He was in the throne room." I stood and the girl helped me walk. Every now and then we would stop to save someone. We found her mother and I made my way to the throne room. Arthur was with Lancelot trying to pull Gwen out of the floor.

Lancelot yelled to me "Merlin! Help!" Her head just went under, I waved my hand then reached down and grabbed Gwen. Arthur held Gwen in his arms and she was coughing up dirt. Lancelot was trying to defend the whole magic ordeal and Arthur did the same.

"You both already know about my magic." They both started talking about something but I couldn't understand them, the words were warped, the room was spinning.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" I felt my knees cave in and the room went black.

* * *

><p>No review make Bethakinz sad...=(<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, hits have dropped to the hundreds and reviews are at an all time low... Whatever!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arthur POV<em>**

"Merlin!" I was worried that he wouldn't wake up before the floor swallowed him. I have been nervous, edgy, but there is very few times I can honestly say I was scared, this was one of those times. We sat with him for a unmeasurable amount of time. The people around us were dying, either stabbed by soliders, sucked under the floor, or incinerated while trying to leave the castle. Merlin started moving.

Lancelot crawled toward him "Merlin, can you hear me?" he shook him a little, Merlin was starting to wake up.

"Merlin," Guinevere said in a worried voice "you should have let me take care of you."

Merlin was almost awake now "What happened?" he asked in a groggy voice "Why am I on the ground?"

"Merlin, you passed out, remember?" Gwen prodded

"I do remember falling."

I turned to Gwen "Go find the knights, get them to the southern corridor, we need to make a way out of here." She ran out on her mission "Lancelot, we have to get Merlin to the southern corridor before the knights get there." we both half lifted Merlin and helped him walk.

"Christ Merlin! For someone so skinny, why do you weigh so much?" I laughed

Merlin laughed to "Cracking jokes to hide your worry? Classic."

I rolled my eyes, he could see right through me "Me? Worried? I don't ever feel worried."

"Bullshit. Whatever helps you sleep at night." We reached the corridor.

"Good, the knights aren't here yet. Merlin we need you to take the spell off that wall."

He looked at me "_Really? _I am on the verge of collapse and you want me to perform a great deal of magic?"

"Yes. For the lives of all who live in this castle."

"Not fair to guilt trip me." he sighed "I will do my best." he raised his hand to the wall and his eyes flashed gold. He stood for a while staring at the wall, deep in concentration. The magic filled the air like a new type of electricity, his whole body started shaking. He broke his concentration and breated like he had been under water for too long.

"I took off...the spell." he started wheezing and Lancelot sat him down "Anyone can get through." The knight showed up. They were around the corner and could not see a half consious Merlin.

Gwen walked over to Merlin "Merlin, drink this. It will make you a little...weird _but_, it should make you feel better." he drank it without arguement.

I turned to give them orders "This wall is the weakest, we need to find a way to break it down. Hurry, ideas?"

Merlin raised his hand "I have one!" Merlin flicked his wrist and with a large crash the wall came tumbling down. The knights looked around the corner.

Sir Leon spoke first "What was that?"

Merlin smiled "Magic!" He raised his hands to emphasize the idea, Sir Leon looked horrified. Great, years of secrecy to be ruined by him being loopy.

Gwaine started to laugh. "Merlin? A warlock? That is the best joke I have heard in years." The others started laughing too. "Merlin! The _great_ and _powerful_ sorcerer! Let me guess what _really_ happened. Did Gaius make some explosive thingy." I nodded and chuckled nervously. Walkedover to Merlin and helped him up.

"Watch what you say idiot!" I whispered to him. "How did they not notice you used magic?"

"They see what they want. I am weak little Merlin, how could I be a warlock? It's like Gwaine telling himself that he isn't an alcoholic or Lancelot telling himself you and Gwen aren't in love. Both lies but, we all see it that way because that is how we want it to be."

"Interesting, you can be wise even while disoriented."

"It doesn't take wisdom to see that. Just the ability to be smarter than you, which isn't hard."

"Merlin, I will drop you if you don't shut up." I threatened but he just smirked.

Gwain approached us "How are we supposed to get the entire population of the castle?"

Before I could answer him with my plan Morguase entered the hall. "You won't but, because I am _such_ a nice woman. I will let you evacuate." she waved her hand and threw us all out of the castle "Thank you for doing half of my work for me!" she said an incantation and the wall rebuilt itself.

Merlin was laying on the ground cackling and singing "We are sooooo fucked! SO SO SOOOOOO FUUUU-"

I had no patience anymore "Merlin, if you finish that song I will personally bury you alive!" He stopped singing but he kept on giggling. The knights gave him a weird look.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elyan asked

"God I hope so."

"How do you think we should get back in?"

"We don't have to!" Merlin chimed "Morgause will come out!" We all looked at him confused and he pouted a little "She can't do things alone, we have already figured that out! She will find her sister or...herself! She would love herself...Or _both!_"

Sir Leon turned to me "Herself?"

"This Morguase is from the future. It is possible she will seek herself... Is it me or is delusional Merlin more helpful?." He started to roll in the grass. "Gwen, will you make sure he is alright." Gwen kneeled beside Merlin.

"Gwen..._Guinevere_." He started

"Merlin," she smiled "please don't sing about me."

"You so pretty Gwen!"

She blushed "Thank you."

"You know, Arthur is pretty too. Pretty little Arthur/Gwen babies. You could name then Arwen!"

"Merlin!"

"What? You think Lancelot is prettier? I guess if you like the darker ones but I always saw you as the type for blondes."

Her face looked a little angry.

Gwaine intruded "He does have a point. You are the type to like blondes."

"Gwaine! You don't have an excuse for it like Merlin does!" Lancelot and I smacked him in the back of the head. So, all we have to do is find Morgana... and wait for Merlin to become sober. Great...

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! PLEASE!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Blah blah blah!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Merlin POV<span>**_

Morgana was strolling through the woods, her face was serious and eyes focused. She wandered through the woods until she met an out of place house. It was large, the house of some lord. She entered it, she was halfway through the door before she turned to me. "Who is watching me?"

My eyes were slowly opening, my head hurt like hell and I had no idea where I was. I could see the green canopy becoming clearer and my mind was getting less hazy. I started to remember the events from the day before... oh, shit!

"I AM NOT A WIZARD!" I sat up straight

Gwaine started laughing "We know Merlin, who could ever think you were a wizard?" Arthur and Lancelot tried to hold back their grins. They were all sitting around a roaring fire, they had obviously set up camp in the woods near Camelot.

"How long was I out for?" The moon was shining brightly so I knew at least a few hours had passed.

They all looked at eachother, Gwaine answered first "A little over a day."

"A day?" Wow, longer than I thought "How am I tired?"

"Technically you weren't sleeping. What happened to you?"

I had to think of a reason "Morguase happened. She doesn't like me in the future" Wasn't even a lie.

"What did you do?" I didn't answer "Never mind, whatever you did to piss her off, I now have a new found respect for you."

Gwen interrupted our conversation "Merlin, eat this." She handed me a piece of meat and I devoured it like I had never eaten before.

I turned to Arthur, I noticed the look of relief on his face and smiled. He rolled his eyes "So," I asked "what's the plan?"

"Your plan." he looked confused

"Arthur, I don't exactly remember what happened... I didn't even know I had a plan!"

"We are going to find present Morgana and Morguase before future Morguase does."

"What will that accomplish?"

"Kill the Morguase of now and you also kill the one from the future."

"Well, in that case. I think I know where she is hiding." Arthur came closer so I could tell him what was happening without the others hearing.

"Really?" He whispered

"Gorlois had a home in the woods, didn't he?"

"Yes, for emergencies. In case Camelot was taken over."

"Does Morgana know where it is?"

"Of course, why- she is there is there isn't she? How are we going to find it?"

"I know where it is, I had a dream."

"It was just a dream Merlin. How does that help us?"

"Alright, Arthur, I understand you are new to the magic thing. But, when I say a _dream_ I expect you to know what I mean by now."

"Oh, sorry... How should we go about it?"

"Directly. We may not have to fight with Morgana. Her faith in Morguase is starting to waver, she is starting to see how crazy and radical Morgause really is. I think Morgana is figuring out that she is in way to deep."

"Time to use that to our advantage."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to apologize/shout out to "ooo a jellybean". Thanks for being the only review and sorry for taking so long to update. Life is very busy lately. I hope everyone is enjoying the new Merlin series! I know I am.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morgana POV<strong>_

Visions are a strange thing, most are vague and unclear but sometimes... sometimes they come through crystal clear, whether the image is symbolic or literal. This one may have been one of the strangest, Merlin and I together. No violence or hate just together, we were sitting under an old tree talking about magic. It was strange because... I was happy and he was holding my hand, we were laughing. We were silent for a while and he stared deeply into my eyes, he leaned in closer to me.

I was pulled back into reality. I reached up and touched my lips then shook my head violently. I sat in front of my dresser and looked into the mirror, the moonlight filled the room. It had to have just been a dream, Merlin and I could never be like that. He ruined the chances of that a long time ago, his betrayal hurt more than the poison in my throat. I trusted him with my secret more than Gwen and he tried to kill me. I picked up a vase from beside me and chucked across the room.

_"Merlin!" _I spat. I felt disgusted that I trusted him so fully, I trusted him with my life!

I remembered his face when he handed me that water. He seemed so innocent and helpful, I took that first drink and felt the burning almost instantly. At first I thought it was an accident... When he turned to me, his face was full of guilt and sadness. If anyone was to blame for pushing me over th edge it was him... He was a better actor than anyone gave him credit for.

_**Merlin POV** _

I saw her dreaming, in my mind. A vision of her, she was angry with me. She felt betrayed, hurt, she had a right to feel that way. I was sitting by a river bank near where she was hiding, the aura of magic filled the air. I took it all in, the scent of magic filled my lungs. I wonder what dream made her so upset... something that made her think of me.

I pushed my bare feet in the water, I could tell that she spent alot of time here. Every drop of water was filled with enchantment. I heard footsteps behind me, I looked over my shoulder, Arthur and Lancelot were coming.

"Do you feel it?" I asked

"Feel what?" Lancelot looked confused

Arthur scowled "It feels like before a lightening storm, it makes my hair stand on end."

"I don't feel anything."

I wasn't surprised Arthur felt a little of the magic, but he could only felt the electircal part. He couldn't begin to understand the connection, it is like being connected to the universe.

I sighed "I guess it's just me... must be a warlock thing."

There was a long silence, Arthur still wasn't used to me being...me. He would have to accept it eventually, I hoped sooner rather than later.

"It is late." Lancelot said to break the silence."We need rest, we still have the hunt for Morgana."

I looked at the full moon "No... if we wait here, she will find us. Believe me, she is here often. She will be here sometime in the morning."

"Gather the knights." Arthur ordered "If Morgana will be here we must be ready."

He and Lancelot turned to leave. "Are you coming Merlin?" Lancelot asked

"No." They waited for more explanation but got none, they left into the woods. I took in the moments of solitude knowing they wouldn't last. There was a rustle in the bushes and Morgana emerged from the brush.

Her features were filled with outrage "What are you doing here? Must you invade my life? Haven't you done enough?"

"Morgana, what makes you think I didn't just stumble into this part of the forest? Or maybe I have good intentions?"

"Don't play that game with me! I know what you are like!"

"What makes you think you know _anything_ about me?" I was getting angry and she seemed surprised.

"Merlin, I know you are a liar and a coward."

"_I _am the liar? It is _me _who is a coward? You are a hypocrite Morgana! I have come to help you!"

"Have you really?" she laughed "Like you helped me the last time?"

I heard the knights come up behind me and draw their swords.

"Morgana," Arthur spoke softly "Has Morguase been to see you?"

She looked confused "She lives with me... why?"

"No," I Gwaine interjected "a different Morguase. Older, a little more crazy than usual."

"You mean me?" Morguase stepped through the trees.

Gwaine laughed "Now it's a party!"

* * *

><p>More soon. I promise... REVIEW!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Kinda tired right now so it might be short guys...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merlin POV<strong>_

It was a tense moment in that clearing. Morguases face had changed since our last meeting, it was half burned. Even Morgana could see the insanity in her eyes.

"I had a _talk_ with your dragon Emrys." She pointed to her face. Everyone looked confused, they didn't know about the dragon or Emrys.

"I think you have never looked more lovely!"Gwaine decide this was an amazing time to crack a joke.

Morguase muttered some words and Gwaine fell unconcious "I will not tolerate your humor."

"What do you want?" Leon asked. The knights only had some of the information.

"Don't you know? Arthur and _Merlin_ do, maybe Lancelot. Don't you know anything?"

"Arthur told us all he thought was needed." Percival interjected

"Loyal to the end. You are nothing but the Pendragon's bitches." she turned to Morgana "Sister, I need your help... In my time we rule and Camelot is a shining utopia, a magical place. These people in this present, they are trying to alter time and end our reign."

"Don't listen!" Arthur yelled "I was there. It was a horrible place, everyone feared the place. The only magic their was Morguase's. When your loyalty falters she kills you on the spot!" The knights looked shocked, they hadn't known about that either. Morgana looked from one to the other, she didn't know who was telling the truth.

"They kidnapped your daughter, they took her from you to use as blackmail. Does she deserve to live in a world where those who practice witchcraft are hunted?"

"I met her Morgana. Her name is Isobel and she hates Morgause more than anyone. Morguase took both her parents when she was young, she lived in the woods all her life and barely survived."

"Morgana," for the first time in the conversation she looked toward me "what does your heart tell you? You can see this woman has lost her sanity. Trust us."

"Don't you talk to me about trust!" she yelled but it was only half-hearted

"You know what to do... You have never hurt anyone before you met Morguase. Now, you have killed hundreds and we have all had to do things we regret."

Morguase grew impatient "Choose!" Morgana was confused and couldn't think. Her confusion was obvious because she kept eye contact with me the whole time. The madness showed through Morguase's eyes like a fire in the night. "CHOOSE!" Morguase was loosing her only ally very quickly, "Fine!" She was done waiting, she threw a fire ball toward Morgana and I dived to knock her out of the way. I rolled over on top of her and ducked the fire.

Morguase was livid "That is the last time you choose _him _over me again." She disappeared into the night

"Whose side am I on?" Morgana whispered to me

"The side where you survive." I pushed myself off of her and helped her stand.

"I am going home."

"Don't you think she is already there. Morguase is her own ally, the only one she trusts. Why not try to get the second?"

"Where shall I go then? You took away my home!"

"That wasn't home Morgana. It was a hide away. Come with us, we can help eachother."

"How do I know you won't execute me for witchcraft?"

I rolled my eyes "I think we will find a way for you to trust us."

She looked untrusting but she followed us anyway. It has been a long time since Morgana was on our side.

* * *

><p>Like I said short... I am going to sleep now...<p>

ZzzzzzzzzzzzR&RZzzzzzzzzzzz


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Last chapter was a little lame... may rewrite it, depending on how lazy I feel...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gwen POV<strong>_

I woke up to tend to the fire, all the knights were gone. I glanced over to see Merlin and Arthur were gone too. I tried not to worry to much and got the fire going again. Before I could start to panic I saw Arthur step through the trees.

"Arthur," I sighed in relief "You all had me worried."

"Sorry," he smiled "If it helps, we were doing something of the highest of importance."

"What did you do?" All of the knights had returned to the small clearing. Gwaine was barely concious and was being supported by Percival. Merlin was still absent "What happened to Gwaine? Where is Merlin?"

Gwaine smiled "I am fine."

"Merlin will be here in a moment. I needed to tell you something before they got here."

"They?" I let the confusion show on my face

"We found Morgana. Morguase has lost her mind and she can't keep herself together. Morgana chose to side with us... mostly."

"Mostly?" My voice cracked a little

"She has a few requests."

"What kind of requests?"

"She hasn't told us yet, I told her I would agree."

"You agreed? You don't even know what she wants!" I tried to keep my voice at a whisper "She could take Camelot! Or your life! Maybe even both!"

"I have considered that and told her there would be some conditions to the agreement." I was still angery but there was nothing more to say because Merlin entered the area followed by Morgana. She was as beautiful as ever but she had suffered some wear and tear over the past year. You could tell she was no longer the friend I once knew.

**_Merlin POV_**

We entered the while Arthur and Gwen were fighting. Gwen noticed our presence and stopped talking.

"Sorry," Morgana snickered "I don't mean to intrude. Should I leave?"

Gwaine snorted "I know _I _would _not_ shed a single tear at your lack of presence, I might even have a fit of joy."

She nodded and turned to leave. I took hold of her arm, she glared into my eyes. She thought I would shake in fear at her deadly stare, most people would. When I kept eye contact she turned back to the group and remained silent.

"Now is not the time for games." We all sat around the camp fire. Morgana sat on her own log as far away for everyone as possible.

Arthur spoke first "What are your terms? You can ask for anything as long as nobody is harmed."

"I only want two things. The first is I want a guarantee that none of you will harm me on this venture."

Everyone nodded that was expected, her survival was most important to her

"Second, I want to be told everything. No secrets. Lastly, when Arthur is king, I want magic to be legal in Camelot."

Dead silence filled the air, everyone waited to hear Arthur's reply to this request. Arthur looked at me his thoughts clear on his face.

"Morgana," the air was tense " I agree to your terms."

There was an uproar.

"This can't be possible!" Leon shouted

"You must be joking!" Gwaine laughed

"Magic has hurt us all and can't be legal! We will be doomed!" Elyan interjected

Percival was now standing with his fists clenched.

"Magic got my father killed!" Gwen yelled

The only silent reactions were from me and Lancelot. Lancelot was staring into the fire, deep in thought and I was so amazed I couldn't think at all. Arthur new I had magic but I never dreamed that someday he would make it legal.

"Silence!" Arthur bellowed "My decision is final!"

The knights became less rowdy and began to quiet down.

"Arthur," Gwen said slowly "You realize the consequences of your actions."

"I know what I'm doing. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

><p>Just a filler chapter... would be one big chappie but it was just too long<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Morgana POV**_

Arthur had agreed to let magic be legal. I was more surprised than anyone, I had grown up with Uther and he made me believe magic was evil until just recently. He was very convincing in his "magic causes pain" speech, hard to disagree with. What had made Arthur feel any differently? The only two in the group without a reaction were Lancelot and Merlin. Lancelot's silence was interesting, his opinion of magic was always unclear. The only emotion Merlin showed was that of surprise, the same as mine, he even was smiling. His approval made me feel better, I knew it shouldn't but it did. Having someone, anyone, on the same side was a great relief. Merlin had always accepted magic, even in the beginning. His best friend from Ealdor had magic. Everyone else, specifically Gwen, was outraged. I was sitting by myself already but the isolation became more obvious.

"What are you thinking?" Gwen growled

Arthur sighed "Morgana can be one of our strongest allies."

"So, in order to save Camelot, you make the choice that will destroy Camelot? In what world does that make _any_ sense?"

"Guinevere, we will discuss this later."

"Arthur you can't-"

"I said later." His voice was firm and filled with authority

Gwen stared at him for a moment in disbelief "Sorry... _my lord._"

I rolled my eyes "I don't mean to interrupt whatever _this _is but, can we return to the matter at hand?"

Merlin cleared his throat "Um, Morgana is right." They all glared at him, like it was illegal to agree with me. "Okay, she could have said it a little nicer. We all need to try and make this work, if it doesn't ... we all die."

I nodded. "First things first, what happened in the future?" I wanted to know what happened with me and Morguase. I needed to know why I died and I wanted to know about my daughter.

"Where should I start?" Arthur asked

"At the beginning. How did you get there?"

"Isobel sent me to prevent the death of you and her father."

"Isobel?"

"Your daughter. Smart kid, a less evil version of you, looked just like her father."

"Who is her father?" Arthur stared into the fire for a moment.

He met my eyes again "I don't see how that question is important..."

"...Alright." All work, no play "What happened to Camelot?"

"You and Morguase took over Camelot. Killed me and my men in mere moments. You had some stone that made you powerful." Everyone was looking at Arthur, this was their first time hearing the whole story. You could tell by the curiosity in their eyes. Merlin sighed and leaned back against a tree, he had heard it all before. "An army of wizards couldn't stop you. The only people who survived were Lancelot, Gwaine, Gwen, Leon, and Merlin. You were going to give Gwen to some of your soliders but, Merlin convinced you not to, he did you a favor. That night Gwen disappeared with Leon. Lancelot died of some illness, Gwaine escaped soon after. Merlin was never seen in the dungeons again, they say you could hear his screams throughout Camelot." I could feel the anger fill the air. "When I arrived, Gwaine was druck in the middle of town, Leon was executed and Gwen was hiding in the woods with her son."

Gwaine spoke "What happened to Merlin?"

Arthur didn't answer

"Did he die?"

Merlin laughed humorlessly "Kinda,I wasn't me."

Arthur spoke again "Morguase had lost her mind, the power, the violence, it was too much for her to handle. She slaughtered anyone who disagreed with her, even you Morgana. She killed you because you thought what she was doing was wrong."

"Actually, the reasons were a bit more selfish." A voice came behind us. We all turned to see a pale girl with raven hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a thin dark blue dress and no shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Well, I am Isobel."

Arthur smiled "Morgana, meet your daughter."

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF SWEET JESUS! ANYONE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I AM DESPERATE!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Merlin POV_**

This was the first time I had seen her, she was beautiful. I never thought someone who had half of my genes could be so pretty. She did look alot like me, the same eyes and face. Isobel even had the big ears, at least on her it was charming not funny looking. She met my eyes and smiled, when she smiled she looked like Morgana.

She spoke to Arthur "Good to see you again Arthur." She walked over and embraced him. "It's been a long time."

He shook his head "Not really."

"For me it has, I am nearly twenty and last time you saw me I was a few years older. Before that I was about seven. I haven't seen you in years."

"Hmm, I didn't think of that."

Gwaine stood and approached her "I'm Gwaine." He leaned and kissed her hand

Her face looked disgusted "I am aware of who you are."

"In a good way I hope." He put his flirting face on

She raised one of her eyebrows "Last time we saw eachother, you tried to hold me for ransom. After Arthur left you told me you wish I had died with the rest of my family. You intended to had me over to Morguase so that way when she died she wouldn't have an heir." She smiled humorlessly

Gwaine's eyes widened "...oh" he moved to sit back down

"I am sorry to say Arthur but, this is not a social call. You and Morguase are making it easier to time travel. Normally it takes alot of power to move through time and now anyone can do it, people without magic keep falling into different times and dimensions. Morguase has practically destroyed the space time continum."

I nodded "Makes sense."

Everyone else stared at me "The what?" Leon asked

Isobel looked at him "The space time continum."

Gwaine rolled his eyes "That doesn't make that any clearer."

I turned to him "It is the idea of time and space in an actual structure, like a wormhole. Just a theory."

"Not any more." Isobel said "You proved it right, it was your theory anyway."

Everyone stared at me in shock "More like a passing thought than a theory... _Anyway,_ The space time continum is not normally used because of the that is needed. Now it is being used all the time and it is getting weaker. It's like a horse you only ride once a year and then all of a sudden you take it on a long distance journey. Your horse is not going to survive the ride."

"So... you are saying?"

Isobel sighed "What he is saying, is if we don't fix this life as we know it will disappear. You have to make sure Morguase doesn't get powerful enough to pass through time. I have to go now before my absence is noticed, I will send someone to check on your progress later." she vanished

Arthur threw his hands up "How are we supposed to do that? We don't even know what the rock is called."

"I have an idea." Morgana said quietly "There is a legend about the stones of Avalon. No particular name, not in our language. The rocks let you feel to the power within yourself, it isn't really power in the stone but the magic of Avalon just ... connects you to the old religion."

"Avalon..."Gwaine snorted "You mean the place people see right before death? Who vounteers to off themselves to get there?"

"There are other ways to get to Avalon." I added "...Stories are told of people getting there and returning to our world."

"So, not only are we going to a fictional place but, we are also using fictional methods...Sounds fun."

* * *

><p>AN: The last few chapters were all the same chapter but I broke them into different parts...

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know you all missed me! I have time for you guys because I am on medical leave from school and then I have spring break! Italics are a dream... FYI

* * *

><p><strong><em>Morgana POV<em>**

_I was falling, I didn't know why or how far. I succumbed by absolute nothingness. I was falling into complete darkness, an abyss. The only thing that was clear was Merlin; he was standing above me, watching me fall. He did nothing except watch me fall into the darkness._

I jumped awake and so did Merlin, as if we had had the same dream. I looked into his eyes and rage filled my entire being. He watched and let me fall, just like in real life.

**_Merlin POV_**

I wasn't surprised when Morgana woke at the same moment as me. Magic connects people; I knew she had the same dream. She glared at me with hate filled eyes, I deserved the hate, but not for the reasons she thought.

I soon realized that I wasn't going to fall back asleep; I stood and packed for the journey ahead. It was not a long trip to the lake but I knew there would be a significant amount of trouble. Isn't there always trouble? I went to the stream to get water; I took my time and listened to the forest beginning to awaken. The birds started chirping and other various animals made there way into the open. They didn't run from me, my magic told them I was apart of the natural world, I was just like them. I squatted beside the stream and dunked the canteens into the cold water. I knew Morgana was behind me before she even announced herself.

"Being a good little servant boy?" She was trying to be harsh but I could see through her facade.

"Yes. Are you being an evil witch?"

She laughed but I could see I hurt her. "I guess not. I'm on Arthur's side, right? I am good now."

"What makes you think he is the good side?" It was a joke but she took me seriously

She scowled "I don't question whether Arthur's side is good or bad. I do question your side though."

"Meaning? You don't know if my side is good or evil? I am on the same side as Arthur."

"No Merlin, you are on a side entirely on your own. I will figure it out Merlin."

"Figure what out Morgana? My big dark secret?" I widened my eyes with false horror

"Maybe, if that is what it is." She turned to leave "You know, you are not the same Merlin I met all those years ago."

I smiled "And you are definitely not the same Morgana."

She genuinely laughed "I guess not."

She left, I knew she wanted to say more but I didn't ask her any questions. I waited a while then took the canteens and headed back for camp. Everyone had finished packing when I got there.

Gwaine pounced me "So, what were you and Morgana doing? Getting cozy by the stream?"

"Actually, they exact opposite. We made each other extremely uncomfortable."

"Well, you have to start somewhere."

Morgana had gotten supplies from her hideout so now we were stocked with food and some tents. Still, there wasn't a lot so we were traveling light. It made it easier to weave between trees and bushes; we were able to be stealthy. It should only be about a day's journey and yet we still almost got hijacked by bandits and mauled be wild animals. I swear Arthur is wearing a sign saying "I am a prince! Please come and attack me to make Merlin's job more difficult!" None of that prepared me for what was ahead.

I stopped dead in my tracks causing Elyan to run into me.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Look," I pointed at the ground ahead of us "The light is distorted."

Percival stopped next to me "Dis-what?"

The rest of the knights continued walking.

"Arthur!" I yelled "We need to stop!" It was too late, they stepped into the trap and giant walls of ivy formed around us. The walls were about 20 feet tall and 4 feet thick. We were all trapped in a large circle, with no way out.

**_Arthur POV _**

Gwaine pulled out his sword and began slicing at the vines.

"Gwaine!" I shouted "Don't touch anything!"

He laughed "What is the worst that can happen?"

"Famous last words." Merlin mumbled. The vines threw him towards the center and grew back into place.

"What the hell?"Leonexclaimed

Morgana scowled "My sentiments exactly."

A ghostly laughter filled the air and we all drew closer together, Gwen and Merlin were in the middle of our group. We heard the laughter again and a transparent young girl was floating in front of us. She had long blonde hair and toxic green eyes. The knights lowered there swords but Morgana kept her guard up.

"Who are you?" I asked

She smiled, all of her teeth were sharp and pointed. Her vicious grin clashed with her childish features. "I am everyone I want to be and no one I don't."

"Meaning?"

She paused for a moment "... You are the voice of the group but not nearly the most powerful." She sighed "To answer your question. I steal the bodies of the strong and use it to devour the souls of the weak."

The knights drew their swords again "Your swords won't stop me, I am not on this plane of existence. It is difficult finding the strongest of you." She circled us "Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan are out, nothing special there. Gwen doesn't have power but she will in the future. Arthur has the most power, Percival the most strength. Lancelot is the best swordfighter and Morgana is less than average in her magic. Your petty servant boy..." She stopped and stared at Merlin. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The servant more powerful than the master. The stronger serving the weaker." The knights were distracted by her words, confused that Merlin could be stronger than me. Only Lancelot stood his ground when she charged. She dived straight down Merlin's throat; he landed on all fours and began coughing. He was screaming and clutching his head. He began to calm down and breathe more regularly.

"Merlin?" Lancelot grabbed his shoulder "You okay?"

Merlin grabbed Lancelot's hand and pulled him to the ground. Elyan and Percival jumped on him but Merlin took them down easily. He looked into my eyes, they were all white and you could see Merlin fighting for control. He started laughing but it didn't sound normal, the echo to his laughs sounded like the little girl. He stood up and looked at himself, like he was trying something on.

"Interesting," She smirked "Never had an immortal before. It's nice, refreshing really. I like it, I think I will keep him." She waved his hand and Leon and I went flying backward "Have always loved magic! Never liked that Uther outlawed it, he made my life harder that way."

Merlin crouched to the ground. "Get out of my head!" He yelled

Her voice came through "No! I rather like it here!"

He began to say an incantation under his breath and she started to scream. She came out the same way she came in but this time, she evaporated when she hit the light. The walls of ivy collapsed and the light area returned to normal. Everyone got up except Merlin, the silence was long and drawn out

Gwaine was the first to speak "I guess we can't ignore it this time?"

Percival laughed "I don't think we can. Time to come to terms with Merlin's identity."

* * *

><p>AN: Tune in next time for the next chapter of "No Time Like The Present"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Gonna be a real short one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morgana POV<strong>_

My mind couldn't comprehend what happened, Merlin had magic? My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide. My emotions went wild, the dominant feeling seemed to be shock. I was having trouble breathing and I suddenly felt very heavy.

Leon sighed "I was worried something like this would happen."

Merlin looked more surprised than I did "You all knew?"

Gwaine nodded "Courage, strength, and magic. Arthur was courage, I was strength. By process of elimination... that made you magic."

Percival laughed "I thought it was common knowledge. I mean, how else could a scrawny little servant boy survive all the stuff we put you through?"

Leon sighed again "I didn't know exactly but I knew there was something off."

They were right of course, it made complete sense. How could a lowly servant foil all my plans so many times? That is how he knew the druids.

"If it makes you feel better," Elyan said "I had no idea."

Gwen kept shaking her head "You're a warlock? A powerful one? But..your,...Merlin!" She gave a humorless laugh of shock "Weak, defenseless Merlin."

"Yeah," Lancelot said carelessly "Now you guys can hear the stories of the powerful Merlin and how he saves Camelot. He is no longer the unsung hero."

Gwen looked at him "How long have you known?"

"Since I first arrived in Camelot. Merlin said a ton of weird words and then things started glowing...I put two and two together. It wasn't to hard."

Arthur smirked "Easy for you to say. He spent more time hiding from some than others. He didn't just say spells right next to me."

Merlin opened his mouth in protest "Um, actually, I have performed magic within close proximity to all of you."

Gwaine looked toward Arthur "I knew you had to have known all along. You couldn't be that stupid."

"Gwaine, I didn't figure out that long ago."

"Oh... Well, I guess you are that stupid." They laughed.

How could they just joke about this? Merlin knew the whole time how alone and afraid I was. He had power to make all the evil go away... all the darkness. He just watched, sat there passive when I needed him most. I needed someone to help me and he just watched me fall. All other emotions melted away and all I felt was pure rage. I looked into his eyes and let my feelings show through. Everyone seemed to notice my livid expression and stopped talking.

"How could you?" I growled "...You left me alone and afraid." My breathing was hard and irregular, I started shaking.

"Morgana." His voice was full of remorse

"No!"

Merlin shook his head "Arthur... go ahead of us. We will catch up."

Arthur and the knights hesitated before they left. When they were several feet away Merlin began to speak.

"Morgana, I couldn't-"

I cut him off "Couldn't what Merlin? Couldn't help me... couldn't be my friend? You couldn't assure me that everything was going to be alright?"

"I did everything I could."

"No Merlin, you did nothing."

I turned and left, Merlin would regret the day he was born.

* * *

><p>AN: I told you so.

Theory: I think none of the knights know Merlin is magical because they don't want to know. Or... they are just really stupid.

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry it has been taking a way long time guys... No computer at home and I have been really really busy. But, summer is almost here meaning plenty of time to write and I am hoping this chapter is long =) Thanks to everyone who is still actually reading.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Merlin POV<span>_**

Things had become very awkward. Gwen was mad at Arthur and Lancelot for not telling her about me, she seemed to accept me as I was if she didn't think about it to hard. Leon kept looking at me like I was going to do something wrong. Morgana was about to tear my face off any minute. Even Gwaine was on edge, he looked like he might snap if the tension got any worse. The "oh it's still Merlin" had worn off and everyone could feel it. I was different to them, except maybe Gwaine. Arthur and Lancelot always looked like they were about to defend me and no one had spoken to eachother for hours. We were packing up the campsite, there was only about half a days journey left.

"That's enough!" Gwaine had finally snapped. "Someone say something! I can't take it anymore!"

Morgana rolled her eyes "Afraid of silence, Gwaine? There is nothing to say."

"No, there is so much that needs to be said! This is getting ridiculous."

I stepped toward Gwaine "We have all been a little tense," I spoke softly "We all need to just stop and breathe for a moment. Accept the facts."

"What facts exactly?" Morgana growled, she had been rather vicious lately.

"The fact that we are stuck together. That, yes, there have been secrets, secrets that were kept for a good reason. The fact that we wil have to use magic to win against Morguase. I know alot of you are uncomfortable with that but it is the truth, get over it."

There was a general sigh from everyone. We stood there in silence for a moment but there was an obvious release of tension in the atmosphere. Slowly we began to pack up again, once everything was stored we began to move through the woods. Even though it was morning it was getting darker, the light colored leaves turned into dark shades of green. We walked and all the animals ran and hid from the storm. The silence was unnatural. Clouds began rolling in from almost every direction and it started to rain. I smiled and looked at the sky. The emerald green forest was slowly being coated with mist then harder drops of water. There was a light breeze and the air had a chill to it. I stopped walking and enjoyed the feeling of clean water on my face. Morgana wasn't paying attention and bumped into me.

"Ugh, What are you doing?" she yelled

"Connecting with the universe." I said quietly. She looked into the sky for a moment when her focus came back to me she spoke.

"How do you do that with just rain?" her voice became quiet aswell "You connect to the universe using magic."

I looked down at her "There is magic, in the rain, in the earth, the trees, everywhere. You just need to know how to let it out."

She just stared at me for a moment, her mouth hanging open a little.

"Wanna see a something?" I asked and grinned. Before she could answer I reach my hand toward out to catch some of the drops. When the drops hit my hand they began to glow, it was subtle at first but they soon got brighter. Morgana grinned and looked at me excitedly. Then her face changed suddenly, she remembered she was mad at me.

"Cute." she snorted "You almost had me Merlin."

"What do you mean?"

"Really? 'Here Morgana look at the magic water.' Trying to be all innocent looking. It won't work anymore." She turned and walked toward the others. I scowled, what won't work? I am not trying to do anything! It began to hail. I didn't know if it was my anger, her distrust, or sheer coincidence that large pieces of ice fell from the sky. I walked next to Arthur.

"We need to stop, this weather is getting ridiculous."

"Can't you make it stop?"

"No, I don't think it started by natural causes."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing?" The frustration in my voice was clear

"You okay?"

"Fine! Spectacular." It started to hail harder.

He seemed to understand what I meant about the weather, he went to speak to the others. We hadn't even walked 4 hours. I threw my stuff down on the muddy ground, I placed my hand on a tree and muttered a transformation spell. The tree began to bend and twist. The trunk was cracking and stretching, other trees joined it. The trees formed a wooden shelter that could protect us from the hail. I stepped beneath the cover and waited for the others. I was simmering in my frustration which turned to anger then became rage. I was about to go see what was taking everyone so long. I stepped out from the cover and stopped dead in my tracks.

_"Merlin." _I smiled. The journey might not take so long after all.

* * *

><p>AN: I just want to say I love you guys. I have never gotten a single bad review from any of you and I appreciate people who keep reading even though there are _huge_ gaps between chapters. You guys are amazing!

R&R Please


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I only got 2 reviews and I still did a little dance of joy,It's sad how easily pleased I am. _SO,_ leave me a review and please me... wait, no(whatever.) I want to say thank you to everyone still reading, I lost a couple thousand readers in the sequel. ENJOY=D It's a long chappie guys

* * *

><p><em>"Merlin."<em> I walked toward the area where I knew Kilgharrah would be. I found the clearing where the Great Dragon stood, at least sixty feet high with a wingspan about twice as long. He could barely fit in the small space between the trees.

I smiled "Hello, old friend. You don't know how good it is to see you."

"It is good to see you to young warlock. I did not travel alone." Isobel jumped off his back, steadied herself, and ran toward me. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. It was hard not to feel fatherly affection for the girl, but, it made sense. I mean, I _am_ her father, it is really strange to think that way.

She pulled away from me and looked into my face "I've missed you."

I smiled "How old are you right now Isobel?"

"14."

"Wow, never get the same aged you twice."

"I brought the Kilgharrah from my time with me."

The great dragon looked down at me "The present Kilgharrah is a bit... tied up at the moment. It is good to see you in this condition. Not using me to execute people or slowly going insane, it's rather nice." My mood was becoming lighter so the hail had stopped and the rain was just a drizzle.

"Yes," I agreed "I always prefer the less insane version of myself."

He laughed "I heard you in need of assistance."

"Could you get me and my friends to the lake of Avalon."

"Normally, I would object being used like a horse so many times in a day. But, considering the circumstances, I will be your personal flying carrige."

"Thank you."

"Merlin?" Arthur called from a distance

"I will be right back." I took off into the forest and found everyone.

"Hey," he started "Where did you go?"

"I think I have a way to get to Avalon, now. If you are up to it."

"Why wouldn't I be up to it?"

I laughed "You'll see."

Morgana stepped forward "I don't like secrets Merlin."

I rolled my eyes "Oh, the irony"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Follow me." Everyone followed but Morgana trailed behind them. Still as untrusting as ever. We passed through the last of the trees and everyone stopped in their tracks. I walked up to Kilgharrah and leaned against him. "Kilgharrah was kind enough to give us transportation."

Arthur's mouth was wide open, he had seen the dragon before but not so close. It seemed more real this way, before he was just a monster, now, he was living. Gwen had covered her mouth and had eyes the size of dinner plates. Percival showed the least reaction, he was still silent but his body was rigid. He was prepared for attack.

Gwaine inched forward slowly "Good dragon, nice dragon."

Kilgharrah scowled "I would prefer if you didn't speak to me like I was a dog. Honestly Sir Gwaine, I think your manners are closer to canine than mine."

Gwaine had to think about that for a second "I'm not sure I like him."

I grinned "He is kind of an acquired taste."

Arthur relaxed his position and stepped toward the dragon. "Hello."

"Greetings young Pendragon. Good to see you alive again."

"Good to see you not attacking Camelot."

The dragon sighed "Seems like a lifetime ago. Well, I am not going to wait here forever."

Isobel stepped out from behind the dragon "You know Kilgharrah, for someone that lives forever, you are very impatient." Gwaine waved at her and she flinched. He dropped his hand and looked away sheepishly.

Morgana pushed through the crowd. "Are we going to get going or not?"

The dragon growled "Nobody said anything about _her_ coming."

Isobel crossed her arms "Why can't she come? She has been on our side for a while."

I looked to see Morgana's reaction, she was busy avoiding eye contact with Isobel. Weird.

The dragon spoke again "Her alliance with us has always been off and on. I have never trusted her."

"She is my mother and _I do_ trust her."

"She isn't your mother yet."

I had had enough "Stop." they both silenced "Kilgharrah, let her ride."

He made some grumbling noise "You better keep an eye on her."

"Fine." I climed on his back and Morgana jumped on right behind me. The others slowly began to approach.

Arthur got on a few feet back and Gwen in front of him. Gwaine stopped at the dragon's side.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked "Did you just order a dragon to do something?"

"Oh yeah, did I mention I was a dragonlord?"

Gwaine's shoulders slumped and he shook his head "Of course you are!" he laughed to himself.

Everyone was on and Kilgharrah was ready to take off. "You might want to hold on to something" he yelled. He spread his wings and leaped into the air. Morgana screamed and of all the things to hold on to, she decided I would be the best. She held on to me so tight I thought she might suffocate me. Kilgharrah flew above the clouds and leveled out. Morgana still held on with all her might, her screams turned to laughter. I started to laugh with her, it was hard not to laugh. The sun was slowly setting and the view was amazing. The feeling of flying was exhilarating, it made you want to laugh and scream at the same time. I looked over my shoulder to see Morgana grinning at me like a mad man. We kept eye contact for a while. Her face hardened suddenly, she let go of me and sat scowling. For a moment, I forgot that Morgana was what had become. She seemed to forget that I was the one that made her this way. We were Merlin and Morgana, enjoying the simple pleasure of excitement, connect by magic. Then it was gone. Taken away like a leaf in the strong wind. The flight wasn't long and we soon began to descend. The sun had completly set when we landed on the shore of Avalon. We dismounted the dragon and everyone seemed relieved to be back on solid ground.

Isobel stayed on the dragon. "This is where I leave you." She waved goodbye to all of us, even Gwaine. "Merlin? I expect you will return the favor soon."

"I thought it was a free ride?"

"Is anything ever free from a woman?"

"I guess not." She smiled. Slowly her and Kilgharrah faded away like they were made of mist.

There was a long silence. Everyone was trying to think and catch their breath. Gwen spoke first "Well, that was scary."

Morgana and I spoke simultaneously "I thought it was incredible." We looked at each other, I snorted.

Arthur looked toward the lake "How do we do this?"

"Well, here comes the hard part. Getting in." I stepped toward the edge so that the toes of my boots were submerged in the water. I raised my hand palm down and sent magic into the lake "I Emrys, seek entrance into Avalon." It was silent for a moment then the water began to ripple. Sidhe began to appear from every corner.

Their leader spoke "_Why_ should _we_ let _you_ in _Merlin_?" He yelled

"I need something from Avalon, I need it to save Camelot."

"Why would I do you a favor? After all you have done to us?"

"Stop attacking people and I will stop harming your kind."

"It is not your job to judge us."

"No, but it is _your _job to let us through."

"Only if we wish to do so! What stops us from killing you now?" The Sidhe were swarming around us, it was obvious how dangerous the situation had gotten. The rippling water began to glow white and a figure stepped out of its depths.

"Sidhe, stop. Your job is to protect the gates of Avalon and let people enter when needed. It is not your job to attack those seeking help." The Sidhe backed away and disappeared into the darkness.

I got a closer look at the woman's face and beamed.

"Hello Merlin."

"Freya?" She floated closer to me, she extended her arm and brushed my cheek with her fingertips. Her hands felt cold and wet, like the lake itself. Her every movement looked like she was swimming through water. I held her hand to my face and sighed contently. "Freya? I need to enter Avalon."

She nodded and moved her hand "I know." she hesitated "I will let you enter but, heed my warning. Avalon is a dangerous place. Once you pass through the gates stay focused on your task and leave as soon as you can. Don't stay longer than you need to, if I could go with you I would." She addressed everyone "Promise me, you will keep yourselves safe." We all nodded in agreement, except for Morgana. She just looked suspicious. Freya disappeared into the water. The water began to swirl and form a short tunnel, in it you could see a bright white glow. We stepped cautiously into the tunnel and the water closed behind us.

Morgana shivered "Does anyone else feel trapped? Or is it just me?"

I was pretty sure we all felt the same. Soon the muddy ground turned into white marble steps that never seemed to get dirty. Like the mud was afraid to leave our shoes, I didn't blame it. We approached gates made of white opal. The gate opened on its own. We advanced slowly into Avalon. Not three feet in stood a beautiful woman. She wore a pure white gown and had wavy golden hair down to her knees. Her bright blue eyes showed no emotions.

She smiled brightly "Welcome to Avalon."

Arthur laughed and nudged me "Beautiful wome _and_ dangers untold. Sounds like my kind of adventure."

* * *

><p>AN: Nearly 2,000 words. Damn. I was going to write what happened in Avalon but that would have made a 4,000 word chapter. I will update soon, I promise.

R&R

(The more reviews the faster I update)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Avalon! I noticed that some things in the story don't add up. If you notice that blame it on them messing with the time line. =D It's another long one, I tried to wrap up the Avalon thing n this chapter but to much happens. So, the next chappie should be pretty long too.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Merlin POV<span>_**

"Welcome to Avalon." The woman said in a musical voice "My name is Naida. I will be your escort during your time here."

Percival chuckled "Escorts are only good for one thing."

Gwen elbowed him "Not that kind of escort."

I cleared my throat "My name is-

"We know who you are, we know all of you."

"Do you know what we seek?"

"I cannot recall at the moment. You travel here many times and you seek many different items. It can become very hard to tell."

"We need a stone that makes sorcerers more powerful."

"I don't think we have one. Why would you need one anyway?"

"I don't see why it should matter." I was getting agitated

Lancelot interuppted "I am sorry miss but, are you sure there is nothing? Anything that could make you more powerful? Maybe even just temporarily, or just transfered power?"

She thought for a long moment "Well... there is the stones of Ahti stones. They connect you to the soul of the old religion. It let the first warlock, Ahti, who found them sing sand into pearls."

"Could you use it to control other warlocks?"

She thought for another moment "Yes, I believe so. It still wouldn't help you Merlin, I mean you can't be anymore connected to the old religion. But, I will show you where they are. Follow me." she glided gracefully through the pure white room and opened a small wooden door(also white). We entered a very narrow passage. The small hall was tunnel of purple mist that swirled in thick clouds, on the other end was a much larger marble door. We treaded carefully through the small gap in between the haze.

"I advise you not to look to closely to the mist."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." We made it to the other end without any trouble, I looked around t make sure everyone was present.

"Hey?" I asked "Where's Morgana?" We all looked behind us. She stood frozen staring into the mist.

Naida rolled her eyes "Stupid girl."

I walked back to her "Morgana?" her face was frozen in horror, her eyes had turned totally purple and hazy. She was somewhere else entirely. "Morgana! Can you here me?" The mist slowly started to wrap it way around her. I threw her over my shoulder and ran out toward the door. I couldn't help but glimpse what was in the mist. People, standing frozen in horror. Naida pushed open the door and I ran threw it while she shut it behind us all.

I set Morgana on the bright marble floor and cradled her in my arms. Leon bent over us "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." I replied "Elyan have Naida go with you and get water." Elyan nodded and walked off with Naida. I looked down at Morgana, her eyes had begun to return to their normal color. She opened her mouth as if to say something. "Morgana?" She was silent for a bit and then began to scream at the top of her lungs. A woman with short black hair ran in through a door.

"I am Brenna." she said "What has happened here?"

"The mist and-"

She held up her hand to stop me "Your friend will be fine."

"She is screaming so loud the stars can here her, how is that fine?"

"There is nothing physically wrong with her. The mist will cause some... unpleasant visions?"

"Define: unpleasant."

Brenna sighed "Everything she fears most is being showed to her."

"What kind of place is this!"

"I is only a security feature, I swear."

I ignored her, Morgana had become silnt but she was still trembling. "Morgana? Can you hear me?" She nodded slowly. She might hear me but, she was still seeing horrific images. I bent down and whispered in her ear "Focus on my voice." she nodded again "Think about the dragon ride. Remeber the wind blowing through your hair." I waited minute "Do you remember that time when Gwen was almost executed for bein a witch? We saved her. That day you told me you knew my secret. I thought, no, I hoped you meant my magic. I was so relieved that I wasn't all alone with my secret. When I learned that you were talking about my supposed love for Gwen, I was crushed. When I figured out you had magic, I was so excited. I thought I could have a friend who knew what it was like, who knew abut me. I wanted to tell you more than anything. Gaius said no and I fought him about it everytime. I knew how you felt, alone and afraid. It must have been worse for you, you were the king's ward. He saw you everyday and it wouldn't have been long before he found out. By the time I had decided to tell you the truth, Morgause had you wrapped around her finger. Camelot was falling and I was afraid. I could have told you, you could have stopped it. But, I was a coward and I am going to tell you something you may never hear from anyone else. I am so sorry that happened to you. I am sorry you were forced to become this. I made a beast from the beauty. Everything that ever happened to you from that point was all my fault. I and I can never make t better." My eyes filled with tears but I didn't dare shed any. The others still couldn't hear me and it would be better if they didn't know. Morgana blinked slowly, she was beginning to see me.

"Merlin?" tears were escaping her eyes "It was horrible. Everyone was burning, burning..."

"It's alright." I brushed her hair back. "You're safe now."

"Merlin," she whispered "I'm sorry, too."

I smiled "Do you think you can stand?"

"I think so." I helped her up and she used me to walk. Elyan returned alone and gave her the water. She drank more water than I thought she could fit inside her.

Brenna approached us "I will lead you on from this point."

"What happened to Naida?" Arthur asked

"She is being punished for her indscretion."

"Punished?"

"I can't say more." She walked through another door and everyone followed her.

Arthur stopped me "I need to talk to you." I passed Morgana to Percival and we were left alone "Merlin, this place is more deadly than they want us to know. I mean, just look at Morgana! She can barely walk."

"Arthur, lower your voce. They might be listening."

He shivered "That's another thing." he whispered "Ever since we got here I feel like they are wathching us."

"They probably are." I looked around "We need to go before they notice somethng is wrong."

We walked toward the exit. "What did you say to Morgana?"

"What she deserved to hear."

"Meaning?" I shook my head "Not even a hint, Merlin?"

I sighed and looked at him "People need love the most when they deserve it the least." I pushed through the door.

Arthur groaned "What kind of hint is that?"

* * *

><p>AN: The damn Avalon thingy is taking more chapters than I wanted...=(. But, I thnk you will like what happens (Does anyone actually read Author's Notes?)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
> REVIEW =D (please)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**_Arthur POV_**

This place put me on edgy, I felt as if we were constantly being watched. Avalon had a very peaceful facade but there was a sense of internal darkness. Everything was too white, too clean, too perfect, the people were too friendly. On occasion, I saw Brenna eyeing me suspiciously. We followed her down through a maze of halls and doorways. I had an inkling that she was trying to make us feel lost. We moved closer and closer to the heart of the castle.

"Is Avalon just one castle or is it a whole city?" I asked

Brenna glared at me "I am not at liberty to say."

"What are you at liberty to say?"

"Not much. Strangers aren't common in Avalon, especially ones who don't intend to stay."

I took that as my cue to stop talking.

**_Merlin POV_**

Arthur didn't seem to understand how much trouble he was going to get himself into. He kept trying to question these people who obviously didn't want to give out answers. Brenna came up beside me.

"Merlin," she said "I hope you understand that if Arthur says anything about Avalon to the outside world he will be killed."

"I understand."

She hesitated before speaking again "Merlin, I have been asked to invite you to stay in Avalon."

"How long?"

"Eternity."

"Eternity?"

"Forever, unaffected by time or age. The outside world will mean nothing and become nothing more than a vague dream."

I chuckled "I appreciate the offer but, no."

We stopped at a locked door. "I don't think you understand. The world will end-"

"Eventually."

She sighed and unlocked the door "This should be the room you are looking for." she said loud enough for all of us to here. We stepped throught the door. The contrast between this room and the rest of the castle were startling. Unlike the bright white colored rooms this room was a dark cave. It was cold and damp, water from the lake had entered somehow, and the floor was all mud. The plan was to simply grab the stone and go. The only problem was... there was _one_ stone.

"Brenna? I thought you said the stone was in here." Gwaine grunted

"They are. Did you really think there was only one? The stones are pieces of the heart of the old religion."

"Will one help us?" I asked

"No, it connects us to the old religion and that would be pointless for you Merlin."

"Why?"

"Because you _are_ the old religion, or at least part of it."

I was worried she would say something like that.

"Then what will help?" Arthur growled "What is our other option?"

Brenna scowled "There is only two options, the first is do nothng and let fate take its own course."

"What is the other?"

She looked me in the eye "The holy grail."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am writing this chapter with an IPod so you better friggin review. It is a lot harder of a task than I ever expected. Hopefully this will be the last of our Avalon journey.(I am sorry if auto-correct takes over)

_**Merlin**_** POV**

"What's the Holy Grail?" Arthur asked

Brenna scowled "An all powerful goblet."

"Like the Cup of Life?" I asked

"Very similar but, unlike the Cup of Life, the Holy Grail isn't limited. The Cup of Life can only give and take life. The Holy Grail can do so much more, it could give you power... Immortality, even. With the Grail you could rule the world."

"What's the catch?" Gwaine asked

"The power of the Grail can corrupt, destroy a man. Unless the man is pure of heart and wants nothing, the Grail will be his doom."

Lancelot frowned "That is quite a catch. Doesn't every man want something?"

Brenna shook her head "There is wanting, and there is_ wanting._ Something you crave, something you desire."

"Where can we find this Grail?" Arthur demanded

"I cannot say just yet..." She changed the subject "You must all be famished! Follow me and I will bring you to the dining hall where you can eat and rest. We will discuss the Grail afterwards." She walked out of the room before any of us could object. We followed her into a massive hall of ivory with a large mahogany table in the middle. The dark wood was a shocking contrast to the rest of the room. The table was piled with food of all kinds. Exotic fruits and vegetables, meats from animals I couldn't name. Meads and wines of all sorts. Serving girls surrounded the room waiting to attend to our needs.

"Sit, eat." Brenna ordered.

Percival chortled "Well, if you insist."

The hunger was nearly impossible to bear, we had gone many days without a proper meal. Arthur and the knights began to gorge themselves on food and wine, so much wine. I hesitated then followed suit, the food was delectable and rich. The wine was the sweetest I had ever tasted. When I finally realized something was wrong, it was to late.

_**Morgana POV**_

I sat myself between Gwen and Merlin and began to eat. The food was quite delicious but no matter how much I ate I wasn't satisfied. I sipped my water when a servant girl approached Gwen and me.

"Would you to like to try our wine? It is the best in the world."

"No, thank you." I mumbled and Gwen shook her head

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." The maidservant walked away with a grimace on her face. I leaned toward Gwen "Rather pushy wasn't she?"

After I felt I had eaten enough, although I was still famished, I pushed away from the table.

Gwen looked at me "I think we should go. Shall I ask a server to bring us some tents?"

"That would be a fantastic idea." Gwen spoke to a woman who brought us two large tents and packs for the road. I turned to Merlin "Ask Brenna where the Grail is, then we will leave."

Merlin began to laugh "Leave? Why would we ever want to do that?"

"Merlin? Are you okay?"

"Never been better." He looked at me and I shrieked, his eyes were glazed over in white so you could barely see his irises. He stood and pressed himself against me so our noses were touching. I never realized how tall he was, at least 6'3"; he towered menacingly over me. "Can't you fell the magic Morgana?" I tried to step back but his hands pulled me closer, our lips almost meeting. "Can't you taste it?" he whispered. His warm breath spread across my face, warming my cheeks. I closed my eyes, my brain was so hazy I probably would have just stood there. But, he made one false move, his hands slowly glided down my back and he groped me. I back-handed him so hard I left a red welt mark on his cheek. He glared at me, rage showing clear in his features. The fog in his eyes began to clear up and his face became confused. I peeked around him, Gwen was trying to talk sense into Arthur. All the serving maids disappeared.

"Gwen, hit him." I explained " Pain snaps them out of it."

"I can't just hit Arthur!"

"Do it." she slapped him lightly, he only laughed "Come on Gwen, don't be a pansy! Think of a time he pissed you off!"

Geen stood and thought for a moment. Obviously she thought of something, she hit him with all her might. If women were only good at one thing, it was holding grudges. Arthur flinched backward, his eyes cleared quickly and he was soon back to normal.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"I am pretty sure they drugged the wine." I answered

"Why is Merlin wrapped around you like that?"

"Drugged Merlin got a little... frisky. He is taking longer to recover than you."

"Do you need me to defend your virtue?"

I snorted "I the giant red mark is enough." Arthur and Gwen went around waking everyone, I would have joined them except I was still trapped in a Merlin shaped prison.

"Morgana?" he mumbled "Don't drink the wine."

"Thanks but, we kinda figured that already."

"Good." It took Merlin a minute to realize where his hands were but, when he did hepulled back like he was touching an open flame. He looked at me confused.

"Drugged Merlin was very friendly."

"Sorry." he thought for a moment "You were going to let me..."

"What?" The blood rushed to my cheeks

He laughed quietly "I was going to kiss you... And you were going to let me."

"Nonsense." I walked away from him and picked up our stuff. I opened the door to leave, we didn't meet any resistance. After a few hours of back tracking, we left the way we came. We stepped up onto shore and the water crashed back down covering the entrance to Avalon.

"Remind me to go there on my next vacation." Gwaine joked

Elyan replied " As long you don't expect any of us to go with you. That place was horrible."

"True." Merlin agreed "But, very educational."

* * *

><p>AN: I friggin HATE auto correct! Review please because writing with an IPod is a bitch!

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Another Ipod chapter:( I really need a computer! I would like to take a moment to thank the reader " ooo a jellybean" for almost always reviewing! Ooo a jellybean always leaves good comments that actually say things. So, thank you. You are officially my favorite reader :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arthur POV<strong>_

We traveled some before setting up camp, I wanted to put as much ground between us and Avalon as possible. No one seemed to be coming after us, they probably assumed that we were still under the spell of the wine. I was sitting on a log staring at the fire with Merlin next to me. We were thinking about how to find the Holy Grail.

I stood up and yelled in frustration "We should just go home!"

Merlin shook his head "Morgause has taken Camelot already! If we don't find it we are screwed! Do you want that future to happen?"

"We have probably changed it already! You wouldn't betray me now!"

He scowled "I thought you told me it wasn't my fault."

"Merlin-"

"Who's to say she won't go to the past and mess with us there?"

It gave me an idea "Merlin? Why can't we go to the past?"

"Sure! How you going to get us there? Easier said than done."

"Aren't you supposed to be all powerful?"

"I am. Doesn't mean I know how to use my power! Or that it doesn't drain me! Maybe, because you are obviously the magic expert, you should do it!" he threw up his hands and walked away.

"You don't have to take your anger out on me!" he kept walking "Fine! Keep walking like I am not talking to you!"

Percival and Elyan were laughing behind me "Are you sure you want to marry my sister?" Elyan asked

"Yeah," Percival agreed "you and Merlin seem so perfect to eachother!"

"Shut up."

_**Merlin POV**_

I was angry and tired and frustrated. I couldn't think of a single way to find the Grail, I took a walk. I met a stream, I took off my shoes and rolled up my pants to walk in it. Why did Arthur expect so much from me? He was the leader, shouldn't he figure these things out himself? I walked and walked staring at my feet. I noticed a figure emerge from the trees, I looked up. Morgana didn't see me yet. Maybe I should turn around, I froze. She took off her flats and pulled up the dress to her thighs. She stepped in the water so she was calf deep. She took and deep breath and closed her eyes. She smiled and begun spinning in circles, giggling like a little girl. I couldn't help but laugh to, it took her a moment to hear me. When she did, she stiffened and looked at me, color flooded her face.

"Don't let me stop you. You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to get away. They were giving me a headache."

She looked at me suspiciously "Not following me?"

"I was actually here first." she seemed to believe me "What are you doing here?"

She hesitated before telling me "Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded "It's one of the things I do best."

She half smiled, we moved and sat on the bank. "I know they are all being as accepting as possible, especially after everything. But, sometimes, they just don't understand. They look at me like..."

"You're a different person, not the same friend they knew-"

She nodded "And its frustrating because the only thing that changed was them. The only difference is, now they know. Sometimes you see or-"

"-feel things they don't." I finished "They look at you funny and make jokes but it only makes you feel more-"

"Alone." we said the last word simultaneously. I gave her a small smile of understanding.

"They really are trying." I spoke softly "Trying the best they can. They joke about it to keep the fact the I could kill them all in one glance from... Scaring them. It makes me sad sometimes but then I take time to think about it, really think. Then I remember, they still talk to me, laugh with me, go on adventures with me, and they are still all my best friends."

"Merlin..." she looked me in the eye "thank you."

"For what?"

"Having magic."

"I didn't really have a say in the matter." I laughed

"I know, but it makes me feel less lonely... Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends."

"Something has been bothering me."

"What?"

"Less than average magic... I am not that unskilled!"

I roared with laughter "Do you need some guidance?"

"...maybe"

"Sure, I will help you Morgana. If only you could help me, finding the Grail will not be easy."

"Why? Aren't you going to do a locatorspell?"

My face grew serious "A what?"

"A locator spell, it the power of a coven but you could probably do it by yourself."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you aren't smart enough."

"How do I become smart by your standards?"

"Become a woman."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Reviews make me do little dances on the inside! No reviews make me need to see my therapist.

R&R


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys! I missed you all! Sorry it took so long...again:( Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merlin POV<strong>_

Morgana and I were still by the river because we neede the privacy. We were sitting across from eachother with several maps between us. Some of Camelot, Of Cenred's Kingdom, neighboring lands, places the grail might be. Due to the vast possibilities of the location this spell would take more work than most. The full moon was just beginning to rise, bringing me to maximum magical balance.

I sighed "Do you have a question Morgana?" she had been fussing and fidgeting for nearly twenty minutes straight

"What if the Grail is in some foreign land far far away from here? Across mountain ranges or seas? How will we be able to travel that far to retrieve it?"

"We won't have to, we are doing a summoning spell first. It will bring the spell to the places we are most familiar with. Probably Camelot, but we have neighboring maps just in case."

Morgana nodded in approval. I placed my hands over the map I began to chant the spell to bring my desire to a place most familiar to me. It took a while to get a reaction, I felt a shift and I knew it had moved. I was beginning to get a migraine and sweat was forming on my brow. I took a deep breath and muttered the locator spell, parts of the map began to glow. The glow was in to broad of an area, I began to focus my magic. I could feel the power of the Grail fighting against me, I pushed against its walls with full force. I was breaking through the barriers of the Grail but it was taking its toll. I looked down at the maps, the light had moved to one spot. I knew where it was but I couldn't pull out of the spell. It wasn't the Grail holding me in but something inside me. My magic, it was burning inside me, thrashing like a wild animal trapped in a cage. I felt it tearing through me, I could feel myself being ripped apart. My vision grew blurry and I blacked out.

**_Morgana POV_**

All seemed to be going well. At first the area was large but eventually Merlin had it narrowed down to about a mile radius of where to look. Suddenly, Merlin's eyes became intense and he started shaking.

"Merlin?" he didn't seem to hear me "Merlin!"

His eyes glowed the brightest color of amber I had ever seen. The shaking grew more violent, I grabbed his arm to try ahim take him out of the spell. His other arm hit me in the face, he didn't even realize he had done it. "MERLIN!" he collapsed shaking so violently that I was surprised that the earth didn't tremble with him. He stopped shaking, and began mumbling incoherently under his breath.

Arthur and Lancelot broke through the trees and ran toward us.

"What's going on?" Lancelot asked "I heard screaming."

Arthur knelt beside Merlin "What did you do, Morgana?"

"I didn't _do _anything! We were doing a locator spell and then, out of nowhere, he started freaking out! I don't know what happened!"

"We have to get him back to camp." Arthur picked him up a hauled him over his shoulder and we all quickly made our way back. Arthur set Merlin on a cot and turned back to me.

"No offense Morgana but you had to have done some thing!"

I growled "I didn't do anything!"

"I seem to be having trouble believing you!"

"Why?! I am telling the truth!"

"You don't have a very good track record. You people aren't really known for telling the truth all of the time."

"You people? What do you mean by _you people?!"_

"I mean-"

Merlin jerked up into a sitting position. Sending the campfire to a blazing twenty feet in the air. I reached for his hand and he calmed some, I shared some of my magic to focus his better. He was breathing like he had been running for miles, I put my other hand on his shoulder and pushed him so he was laying down again.

"The Grail. I know where it is..." he mumbled "The Grail it's in-"

"I know Merlin," I hushed him "I saw the map, too."

"N-no...there is more to it. You need-"

"Shhh, you are going to drain yourself." I left him to rest and a couple hours later we walked him toward the fire we had built to eat and get warm. We were all sitting in a somewhat comfortable silence, eating and listening to the wind rustle the leaves. Arthur and Merlin stiffened.

"Someone's coming, it's to quiet." Arthur whispered going into hunting mode.

"Someone with _very _powerful magic, keep your eyes peeled."

I felt the magical presence, a chill ran down my spine.

Gwaine knelt next to Merlin "Is it a threat?"

A cloaked figure appeared in front of the campfire. "Well Gwaine," he said "that depends on how you define threat." All the knights stood and drew thier swords. The man merely chortled.

"A threat is something that could harm me or my friends."

"How about could harm you but chooses not too?" The man asked

"Then... There is no real threat."

"Good," the man said "I would hate to have a quarrel among friends." He pulled down his cloak and smiled. Stood shocked, dropping there swords. This is definitely not what anyone expected.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked

The man laughed "I mostly go by Emrys these days." We all just kept staring, especially Merlin...well, present Merlin. Future Merlin looked so different, he was well fed and strong. He was easily as muscular a Gwaine, he had a huge scar from his temple along his jaw to his chin. The biggest difference wasn't any of those things... The future Merlin... Emrys, just reeked with power. He breathed power and it followed him everywhere.

"Um..." I began "I don't mean to be rude but, what do you want?"

He looked at me and smiled "Morgana, I forgot what you looked like without all the wear and tear of war and stress... Preetier than I remember."

"That doesn't answer the question."

He sighed "I need to request a favor."

Arthur looked at him suspiciously, although I had no idea why. "What favor?"

"I need someone to protect my daughter. In my current time she is about eight and she is going to get hurt."

"You have a daughter?" Gwen asked

"Yup, and you a son. But, he is hidden elsewhere. Will you do the favor or not?"

Arthur thought a moment "Alright, I will do you this favor."

Emrys nodded "Thank you."

Isobel appeared out of nowhere, I looked away from her. Avoiding the subject seemed best to me. Then it hit me "Wait... Isobel is your daughter?"

"Yes."

"I thought she was mine."

"Also true."

"Wait... She is both? She is our daughter? That means we-"

"Morgana, we have a child together."

"How?"

"It comes out of this process called sex and when-"

"No, no, no, I know how. Just... I dunno."

He sighed "I best be on my way." he squatted down to Isobel's level "Promise me you'll be good?" she nodded "Listen to what Merlin and Arthur tell you."

She nodded again "What if something happens to them?"

"Then listen to Gwen and Morgana."

"What if something happens to them?"

"Then listen to Lancelot."

"What if-"

He puts his hand over her mouth and smiled "Honey, when all else fails follow Percival."

"Which one is Percival?" he pointed and her eyes widened "Good choice, nothing is going to take out that beast"

Merlin wrapped his arms tightly around her "You'll be safe with these people." I think he was telling himself more than her. "I love you Isobel. Be safe."

"I love you too daddy. Go kick some bad guy ass." he smiled at her and disappeared as quickly as he came.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed a little future Merlin... I reall hope you like where the plot is going. Sorry if you guys aren't getting enough of the knights, I was thinking about giving them all a chapter together. Tell me which character you would like to hear more from! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!

R&R


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Two chappies in a day! Woop, Woop! I'm on a roll! Enjoy kids:)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Arthur POV<span>_**

Future Merlin disappeared as quickly as he came. We all sat down, Isobel came and sat crisscross at my feet. Everyone was staring at Merlin, a mixture of emotions filled the group. Confusion, surprise, Gwaine seemed to find this all very funny.

"So, Merlin," he began wiggling his eyebrows "Never told me about your relationship with Morgana. I thought you guys were having an awful lot of _alone time_."

I sighed "He didn't tell you because there probably isn't one...yet."

Merlin shook his head "There is nothing between me and Morgana."

Gwaine laughed "Obviously _that_ doesn't last long. We should have known, Isobel looks exactly like you. She didn't get those ears from Morgana."

Leon turned to me "Arthur, you have a lot of explaining to do."

I sighed "Okay, so I didn't tell you all the entire truth."

Gwen's face grew serious, the kind of serious that I knew I was about to be scolded.

"Arthur," she began "How are we supposed to help if we don't have all of the information? What did you keep from us?"

"Well, Merlin is what I kept from you. Things happened in that future that changed us, if we weren't dead we had scars that couldn't just disappear... Some of us worse than others." I gestured toward Merlin "When Camelot was being invaded, I wasn't there for the initial attack. Gwen and I had eloped, Merlin came to get us. When we made it back to Camelot we had pretty much already lost. I didn't survive much longer afterward. Everyone I knew was either imprisoned or killed. Guinevere was pregnant with the last surviving Pendragon, not even Gwen knewn at the time. Merlin knew and made a trade to smuggle her out of Camelot and as long as she didn't return she would live."

"What did Merlin trade?" Gwen asked quietly

"Morgause and Morgana only needed two things. A face the people could trust and... An heir to the throne. Morgana said Merlin would be the best choice, he was a well known and trusted person in Camelot and, being Emrys, he would produce an all powerful child. She saved Merlin from a lifetime of physical torture but, he wasn't exactly what you would call mentally stable."

"He did all that... Merlin the hero."

Merlin laughed darkly "Not for very long. I guess I was tempted by the power or the not getting tortured part. I began killing people for them left and right, when Arthur first arrived in the future he got to watch me execute Leon and others the wouldn't follow us. I became just like them, I was an evil dictator. One of the main members of a tyrannical oligarchy, my biggest job a executioner and using my power to slaughter all of our enemies."

"Wait, wait," Lancelot stuttered "You mean to tell me, Merlin...becomes..evil? That's impossible!"

"I wouldn't say that, I kill you too. Everyone here, if you weren't dead already, I killed you. I became the monster it was my destiny to fight against."

We all sat in a stunned silence, everyone stared at Merlin for an eternity. When he couldn't take it anymore he got up and took off toward the river. Morgana stood and followed after him.

"Do you see why I didn't tell you?"

**_Merlin POV _**

I made it to the river before I blew up. I yelled and threw things and trees were shaking while the water roared. I admit, I threw a nice little tantrum. I didn't care though, I was angry. Angry at my self, angry at Morgana, angry at Arthur and Gwen and the universe. When I finished throwing a fit I sat with my feet in water. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"If your here to show pity or be angry or tell me something I already know, go away." I growled

"I'm not here to do any of those things." I was surprised to hear that it was Morgana that came after me. She sat down next to me "I am here to tell you something you won't hear from anyone else."

"Like what?"

"I'm sorry." she muttered

"Morgana-"

"Not like I feel sorry for you, you'll hear a lot of that. I telling you I am sorry I did that to you."

"Morg-"

"Let me finish!" she took a deep breath and I let her continue "I am also going to tell you I am not sorry." I gave her a confused look "What I mean to say is... If I had to choose between a good Merlin that was dead or a bad Merlin that was alive, I would choose the living one."

I stared her in the eye "Morgana, sometimes I think I know what's going on in your head. Then, you do something and throw me off entirely."

"One of the perks of being a woman. Mystery comes naturally."

I stared at her trying to comprehend her thoughts when I saw it "What happened to your face?" There was a long bruise on her cheek opposite to me, It was just beginning to turn blueish.

"When you had your little magical meltdown, I tried to stop you and you hit me."

"Sorry." I looked down

"Oh, don't be so tragic all of the time. The universe sucks and shit happens, get over it. Not every little thing that happens is your fault."

"It sure feels like it sometimes."

"I know it does. But, often, our feelings aren't real. The guilt is just a way to know your still human, when you don't feel guilty then you know there is something wrong."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I don't, I ignore the problem until it goes away."

"Or it becomes so bad you have to kill everyone involved."

She actually laughed "I didn't say my methods were perfect."

I hesitated before asking the next question "Is that what you are doing with Isobel? Ignoring her?"

She sighed "More or less."

"I hate to tell you Morgana but she isn't just going to go away."

"I know, I just... We have a daughter Merlin. I forced you to produce an heir with me."

"The way I hear I wasn't all to unwilling."

"Either way, it happened or...will happen, I guess."

"We should talk to her, see what she is like. I seem to like her in the future."

"Maybe...What if I'm a horrible mother?"

I laughed "Of all the things, that is what your worried about?"

"Yeah."

"Morgana, I bet you will do just fine."

"But what if-"

"Now which one of us is worrying to much?"

She shook her head "I guess the two of us are just a hot mess."

We sat in silence for a while, the sound of the rushing river was soothing. The sun was slowly beginning to rise we had been up all night. "Morgana? Do you think I love you in the future?"

"I dunno. Arthur mentioned how devastated I was at you death so I guess I will love you." She leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "You think to much."

* * *

><p>AN: I like reviews... So, review. Tell me what you want to see and I will see if I can squeeze it in before this story is finished


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: To anyone who is still reading this... I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I was totally thinking I had finshed this. Today I was looking at reviews for another story thinking "I should probably write part 3 for my Merlin time travel fics" I went back and read them to refresh my memory and I realized... I hadn't finished the second one! And it was almost done! So, again, my sincerest apologies, here is the last chapter to this fic. (With a little Morgause by request)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Future!Morgause POV<strong>_

I had stormed through Avalon, killing anyone and everyone who got in my way. The first time I was here I was seeking a stone; now I was seeking something more vital…information. I was standing in the heart of Avalon, feeling the power pump through my veins. I tightened my hand around my informant's neck. I tilted my head and growled in her ear.

"What is your name?"

"B-Brenna." She whimpered

"Okay, _Brenna_," I snarled her name "What did you tell Emrys and the others? Where did they go?"

She was struggling to get free of my grasp but I just squeezed tighter. "I don't know." She choked "They were left drugged in the dining hall. I don't understand how they escaped."

I sighed "What. Did. You. Tell. Them?"

"Th- That the stones wouldn't help them." Her face was beginning to turn bluish.

"I'm aware they won't help. Did you tell them what would?"

"The Ho-holy…Grail." She was starting to black out

"The Holy Grail?" I snorted. "I didn't know I was worth the trouble. Where do I find it?" She was already gone. I sighed. Some people just can't go a little while without air. I held on a little longer to make sure she was dead. I made my way back out of Avalon. If it was the grail I was seeking, I would need to talk to my little pet dragon.

_**Merlin POV**_

I spent a little longer at the river before heading back to the camp site. I took my time walking because I needed to think and didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. I know I should have been focused on tons of other stuff. I could have been thinking about the mission, or the Holy Grail, or what everyone thinks of me. I wasn't thinking of any of those things, I was thinking about Morgana. I found it a little strange that I had already reformed my attachment to her. I knew part of it had to do with our whole magically connected thingy but, it felt like a little more than that. Sometimes she just understood when no one else did. I shook the thoughts out of my head. Now is not the time to start having feelings like that Merlin. I shuffled back into camp mostly unnoticed and found Arthur. He was in the middle of a conversation with Leon but I interrupted them anyway.

"I know where the Grail is." I reported

Arthur turned his attention to me. "Where?"

I smirked "Of all places, Ealdor."

A smile split Arthur's face "That is the best news I have heard in a long time."

"I wouldn't get to excited." Isobel appeared from behind us. "It is _never_ that easy to get the Grail."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed "To protect itself, the Grail is limited to one moment in time. For example, the Grail could be stuck in the Ealdor of ten minutes from now. As soon as eleven minutes rolls around it is gone."

Arthur looked confused "So, we have to get it before it disappears?"

Isobel rolled her eyes "It could also be stuck in the Ealdor of two thousand years, four hundred days, 27 minutes, and 32 seconds ago."

"Oh, that specific?"

"Sometimes. It will be drawn to a moment of strong magic; if the moment is powerful enough, it may choose to stay in that place for a while and just jump to different spots in time."

I groaned "It time jumps?"

"Only when it senses danger. As soon as someone who is pure of heart gets a hold of it, it should stop jumping."

"Emphasis on the word _should_." I sighed. The worry must have been clear on my face and it made Arthur uneasy.

Arthur ignored my comment "What exactly happens when someone who isn't pure of heart touches it?"

Isobel looked at him intently as if judging whether she should answer. "It melts the flesh off your bones."

He snorted humorlessly "Is that all?"

"Well, it is also said that your soul will burn in the eternal torment of a thousand-"

I raised my hand to stop her "I think for everyone's mental health, you better not finish that sentence."

Arthur knelt down to Isobel's level "Isobel, why don't you go help Gwen pack up? We should be leaving soon."

She huffed "Fine, I now when people are trying to get rid of me." She marched off toward Gwen.

Arthur rose back to my level "What's wrong?"

"Arthur, you know what this all means, right? More time travel. I don't know if my body can take anymore of this and I am sure the space time continuum is far too weak as it is."

He thought for a moment "Maybe we only have to travel once. If the Grail jumps, what says we can't tag along and jump with it?"

"That isn't as easy as it sounds."

"It doesn't have to be easy; it just has to be doable. Is it?"

Well, if it jumps through a wormhole, the only real work I would have to do is keep the wormhole open for a little while. After we use it, the hole should heal up because…well, that's just what the grail does. I would probably need to go back to a moment that-

"Merlin." Arthur interrupted my train of thought. "Say words."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of how we could find what time period it's in."

"Well, it's in Ealdor seeking powerful magic..."

"And?" I prompted

"Well, what's the most magical thing that happened in Ealdor?"

"Arthur, if we knew that-"

"You were born."

I was struck dumb, which is a rare thing for me.

Arthur continued "You are the most powerful wizard known to man and are supposed to be our messiah. What would be more magical than your birth?"

It made sense. "I guess we have a place to start."

"I'll rally everyone. Our next journey... will be to the past."

* * *

><p>AN: SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry(Keep an eye out for part 3)SorrySorrySorrySorry(Iknow it's been like a year since I posted the last chapter)SorrySorrySorrySorry(Read some of my other works that weren't ignored for more than a year)SorrySorrySorrySorry!

...I've missed you guys:(

(You don't even have to review)


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay kids, keep an part 3's official title is "Blast to the Past".

COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU!

Leave comments of people you would like to hear from.

_**UPDATE:**_The first chapters are up. You should all come read this story.


End file.
